what my MIND says, what my HEART wants
by purpleInkPen
Summary: what lies ahead with those eyes? Forgotten LOVE one, Forgotten Memories. His MIND tells it is her best friend but his HEART beats for this certain girl named Miyu.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: What my MIND says, what my HEART says**

**Disclaimer: **unfortunately i do not own Daa Daa Daa!

* * *

><p><em>Arrggh! <em>Kanata said to his mind as he see Akira pass again on the corridor with Nozumo again. He had been in love with her since they were preschool and yet he couldn't say what he feels about her. They are best friends yet he can't say the words _I Love You _to her. As he open a door he bump into a girl and juice spilled to his shirt.

"What the!.. " he shouted

"I-i'm sorry, I didn't meant to do t-that" a blonde hair with emeralds orbs said to her in a stuttering voice.

"Look what you did to my shirt! It has juice all over!"

"i'm really sorry, i'll just do whatever you want me too, please don't get mad at me"

Kanata's ears ring when he heard the word _anything, _he think that this girl could her in practicing on confessing to Akira.

"Okay, then … what's your name?"

"M-miyu Kozouki, we're classmates you know"

"Ahh right Kozouki the quiet girl, okay I accept, you'll do anything for me won't you?"

"Y-yeah as long as I can do it"

"Meet me after class at the rooftop, 'kay! See you there!"

What was that all about? _Sigh.. _but this is a great opportunity right? At least i'll have time to be with him.

_At the rooftop_

"Well I guess I am too early" Miyu said when she got there and notice that the brunet guys is not there. Miyu started to get bored so she pulled out her note book and start writing.

_The day I first lay my eyes on you my heart already skip_

_The day you smile at me and tell ask me to smile I felt warmth in my chest_

_I don't know why but I can't get you out of my mind_

She was lost in her world of words until a familiar voice break the atmosphere she was in.

"So you like to write poems?"

She almost jump out to where she was sitting .

"U-uhmm yeah.. I love it!"

"well I think your good at it, well your words are striking you know?"

"Really? you think so? well you know I dream of making a compilation of the poems I made and dreaming of publishing it! it's the only way I could express my feelings.." she notice that the boy just sit there quietly and listen to her every word. Just then Miyu smile and Kanata didn't know but he felt happy when the girl smile at her.

"uhhmm .. well what do you want to make me do?"

"Oh yeah.. uhmm could you help me? To practice on confessing?"

"Practice confessing?"

"Yeah well not only that I also want to ask some questions about what girl wants to received..."

Miyu cut Kanata "You really think I could help you?"

* * *

><p>Well I hope you guys enjoy this one<p>

tomorrow will be the next one its midnight when I do this one :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap of what's happening:**

_"Oh yeah.. uhmm could you help me? To practice on confessing?"_

_"Practice confessing?"_

_"Yeah well not only that I also want to ask some questions about what girl wants to received..."_

_Miyu cut Kanata "You really think I could help you?"_

* * *

><p>"Ofcourse you could help me! you're a girl aren't you? unless you're a guy dressing up like a girl, well I just know you could help me" the brunet guy tell her.<p>

"well it's kinda weird right?.." Miyu said but Kanata's expression is like saying _what is weird? _"I mean your whole conception about confessing, why do you need to have me as your practice partner? wouldn't that make your time more limited, why don't you just tell what you feel for her?"

Kanata let a sigh and folded his arms to his chest before answering "Well it's easy for you girls to say that, to go infront of you and say what we feel, we are not like you, unlike girls we are too shy to say what we really feel…" even before Kanata could finish his sentence Miyu already finish it for him.

"because you're afraid.. afraid of what could happen after you confess.. afraid that you might get hurt.. afraid that you're decission is wrong.. well you know we girls are also afraid of those things.. we're the same.. the only difference is that we always put in our mind that its NOW or NEVER.. whatever happens at least we say what we want and we we're able to express our feelings"

Kanata was surprise that this quiet girl has so many things in her head and it seems that she really knows a lot of things about situations like this. _Now its more interesting. _He said to himself.

"See I'm right on asking you to help me, you know a lot of things about this situation"

"W-what?" _he is supposed to say that he don't want my help anymore! arrggh! _

"Well catch you later! I need to go home early" the brunet turn towards the door. Miyu just then sit on to the ground and can't believe that this is really happening.

_at Miyu's house in her bedroom_

Nanami Miyu's friend always come over to their house they were classmate since junior high starts.

"So tell me what happened? why didn't we come home together huh? and why are you with Saionji?"

"because he asked for my help to practice on confessing"

"oohh really?"

"You see Nanami, that is my problem" Miyu talking to her best friend Nanami

"what's the problem with that? you'll just help won't you? all you have to do is just sit and listen and pretend to be Akira"

"I can't do that!"

"why you can't?"

"because I can't!"

"why can't you huh Miyu?"

"I told it's because I can't"

"why, why, why? you know I won't stop asking until you tell me Miyu! you being quiet in the class is totally different when it's only the two of us!"

_I just can't tell that I can't because i'm in love with HIM for a long time and that I'll be hurt! No one ever knows I have a huge crush on that brunet star player of the basketball team. That we we're once childhood friend and that I can't because it hurts so much. And that he is the reason why I jeep quiet since the first day of school! Arrgghh why did I ever fall in love with that guy!_

* * *

><p>well later with the next chapter :)<p>

i'm nervous :) this is my first fanfic :)


	3. Chapter 3

_same time at Saionji's temple (on the phone taling with Santa)_

"Oi Kanata what are you up to talking to Miyu?"

"It's nothing Santa, I'm just asking her to help me in confessing ti Akira"

"Really? well it is not what it seems to me?"

"How do you say so?"

"Well, oh nothing really"

_It's weird 'cause you keep smirking after you came to the rooftop. _Santa said to his mind.

"I really think that Miyu could help you on Akira"

"well tanks Santa I hope so too"

_next morning_

"Akira!" Kanata shouted

"Kanata! you're early today?"

"well uhmm.. 'cause you see I just.. uhmm.."

"what Kanata"

"I uhmm.. just.."

a guy's voice cut in "Hey Akira!" and Nozumo wave "Oh Saionji you're early!"

_well yeah I am early 'cause I want to be with Akira! _"yeah … I just woke up early.. that's why"

"Really? that's rare!" Akira said and at him on his back "Keep that up!"

"err.. yeah sure.." _if you say so then I will Akira_

"See you later Kanata!"

* * *

><p>*Kanata, Miyu, Nanami goes on the same class while Akira, Nozumo, are in different class along with Aya and Christine.<p>

* * *

><p>"Y-yeah!" <em>damn! I didn't get a chance to say a word! That Nozumo!<em>

Kanata just go to his classroom since it is so early there is no one in the gym and besides he lost his appetite on playing because of Nozumo. He entered the room and there is already someone who is inside he roll his eyes but did not see anyone. After he put his bag down he head towards the open window to have some fresh air. He close his eyes and feel the air on his face, suddenly there's something that make his hand itchy, when he open his eyes to see what is it, it's a hair, blonde hair coming from a girl sleeping beside the window. He rub his eyes for he might be dreaming but he isn't.

_Miyu? _He said to his mind not wanting the girl to be awaken. _What is she doing here? _Beside the girl is her notebook of poems and he notice the poem he read in the rooftop the other day.

_The day I first lay my eyes on you my heart already skip_

_The day you smile at me and ask me to smile I felt warmth in my chest_

_I don't know why but I can't get you out of my mind_

_I don't know how but I can't let you out of my sight_

_We met in an unlikeable situation but at least you see me_

_At least you talked to me at least I had that chance to be in your arms _

_even just for a little while_

_Now i'm in a situation where I choses to be_

_to be by your side and help you_

_to give what I could_

_and love you with all my heart_

_even though I know in the end_

_you'll go running_

_towards the one you really_

_and truly love_

as he said the last line Miyu wakes up and see Kanata reading her poem.

"What are you doing?"

"reading your poem"

"that's right my poem!"

"yeah, so what is the problem?"

"your reading it without my permission!"

"uhh.. yeah.. sorry"

Miyu just rolled her eyes when Kanata give to her back the notebook. _What is the matter with her I only read her poem?_

"Look Kanata, we need to talk about your favor later and let's finish it as soon as possible okay? 'cause I don't want to have any connections with you ever again!"

"Hey it sounds that you are angry with me? why is that?"

"you really don't remember do you?"

"w-what?"

"no nothing! we just have to be done on your practicing on confessing to Akira or Nozumo will get her"

"o-okay"

_Kanata's mind: "you really don't remember do you?" what's that all about?_

_Miyu's mind: he really don't remember_


	4. what happened BEFORE

**So sorry **for the late update.. i've been busy here it goes ..

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

"your reading it without my permission!"

"uhh.. yeah.. sorry"

Miyu just rolled her eyes when Kanata give to her back the notebook. _What is the matter with her I only read her poem?_

"Look Kanata, we need to talk about your favor later and let's finish it as soon as possible okay? 'cause I don't want to have any connections with you ever again!"

"Hey it sounds that you are angry with me? why is that?"

"you really don't remember do you?"

"w-what?"

"no nothing! we just have to be done on your practicing on confessing to Akira or Nozumo will get her"

"o-okay"

_Kanata's mind: "you really don't remember do you?" what's that all about?_

_Miyu's mind: he really don't remember_

* * *

><p>Later that day, at the rooftop<p>

"So.. now what'll we'll do?" Kanata ask Miyu who is standing beside the grills

"Can I ask you something first Kanata?" Miyu ask with a serious face.

"Y-yeah sure"

"What do you like about her?.. about Akira I mean"

"Uhmm.. because she's pretty…"

_I am not pretty but i'm cute they say._

"because she's kind to everyone"

_I am too.._

"because she is the one who stays when I needed someone and she is the one that I made a promise with when we we're still kids.."

_You really think it is her don't you?_

Kanata smile at her after what he said but Miyu turn away her head because tears are starting to fall.

"A-are you okay?"

"Y-yeah.. I am.. so uhmm.."

"are you sure?"

"yes… okay so.. for you to be able to confess to her you have to gather courage.."

"hey! I do have courage.. it's just the timing.."

"Ohh really?"

"Yeah! It is true!" Kanata smile so as Miyu

"Okay.. fine! So we need to plan for the PERFECT time for you to confess.. is that right?"

"yup"

"you need to decide a date first, then where to confess.. somewhere that only the two of you will be there"

"On the white valentines day, it's Saturday and uhmm at the park I guess"

"o-okay I guess it's the perfect timing right? So uhmm.. can I ask you one last question?"

"why do you love her?... Akira I mean…"

"why do you ask?"

"just… just please answer it"

"uhmm… let's see… because she's pretty"

_And i'm not…_

"because she's kind to everyone"

_I am too.., if you'll only open your eyes…_

"because she once saved me"

_She didn't save you.. I did save you…_

"and then when I wake up I made that one special promise to her…"

Miyu just stare at him and tears were starting to flow down but she's trying to stop it.

Before Kanata continue what he's saying he look up to the sky and Miyu could tell that what he is saying, it all comes from the bottom of his heart.

"I promise that she'll be the only girl I will love for my entire life"

_You made that promise with me not with her.. If only I stayed… If only I tell Akira that it is not okay with me that you don't remember me!_

"you know I was in accident last three years.. well you probably know that you said we we're classmates since we're freshmen right? Then when I woke up I don't remember anything.. the only thing that I kept seeing on my mind is a girl that is always with me, and the promise that we made under the full moon"

Kanata didn't hear but Miyu also said the last words he said . Miyu who is looking at his face while he was saying the story turns her head when Kanata fixed his eyes on her, she can't take it anymore the tears are starting to fall from her eyes.

"is that so… uhmm i'm gonna go first Kanata"

"are you okay? You're acting weird Miyu…"

"I need to go…"

* * *

><p>later the continuation<p> 


	5. Flashback

What my mind says what my heart says.

SO SOOOORRRRRRYY for the SUUUUUUUPPPPPEEEERRRR LATE UPDATE, I DID BECOME BUSY WITH SCHOOL STUFFS LAST YEAR BECAUSE I AM A GRADUATING STUDENT BACK THEN.

Currently, it's my first job experience but it didn't turn out good so now I am focusing on learning how to drive and reviewing for my LICENSURE EXAM FOR TEACHERS.. yes I am a teacher. Niahahaha.. I don't act like one you might think, but it's true I am an educator by HEART.

Anyway.. thanks for those who keep reading this and waiting for the update. I will not promise to update daily but I assure you that I'll finish this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

"Hey!" I said to the guy in front of me. This brunet guy with hazel eyes is my childhood friend and the one I am in love with.

"you're late" he said

"sorry" I said and smile at him

"let's go?" he said and let out his hand from his pocket. I reach for it and we intertwine. Whenever we're together it feels like I am always home and his hands holding mine makes me feel I am important and that he don't want me to go anywhere without him.

"Where are we going?" I ask him

"It's a surprise" he said

"come on! Kanata tell me.. please" I said and you read that right. I am with Kanata. He is my childhood friend and the one I am in love ever since we were little.

I smiled as I see where we are headed.

I look at him and find out he is already looking at me and I give him a smile.

"remember this place?" Kanata said

"how would I forget this place?" I said and walk under the tree.

He sat down by my side.

"why are we here?" I ask

"you didn't remember again do you?" he said looking at me and I nod. "because it's full moon today dummy!" he added.

"seriously?"

"yeah, you sure do forget things often huh" he said

I smile as I saw him look down, it only means that he still remember our promise.

"silly" I said

"huh?" Kanata said

"how will I forget that when that promise was made by us!" I said to him. He smiled at me

"hehehe.. I just thought you really forgot the promise we made" he said

I look up the full moon and started to say our promise. **"Under this full moon, I promise and swear with all of my heart that I, Miyu will wait until we are on the right age to be in a relationship and will only love Kanata until all tomorrows are gone." **I said and look at him after, he is smiling to me now. Oh how I love his smile.

"**and I, Kanata Saionji, solemnly swear under the full moon that my heart will belong only to you, Miyu. I promise to take care of her, make her happy, and stay by her side. I promise to wipe her tears and I'll do my best not to make her cry. I promise to love and cherish her, my childhood friend, my best friend, my one true love, and my life." **

I can see the sincerity in his eyes as he utters these words and as he holds my hand I could already feel the love he has for me.

We are not in a relationship but we act as if we are in one.

February 23 ****

Today is our special day, it's our friendsary. Corny you may think but it is one of the great days that I have, has and will have. ^^,

_!_

Opsie!, that's my phone!

"_hello?"_

"_hey someday" _he said. You're asking why is he calling me someday, well because he said that someday I'll be his. What am I a thing? LOL just joking. Hahaha.. Actually I find it sweet though many times he is a snob.

"_yes yam?" _I call him YAM, meaning YOU ARE MINE. Hahaha.. 'cause I know he really is mine, but just keep quiet okay? He doesn't know what that means all right? Hahaha.

"_again with the yam, what the heck does that means" _he say in a very irritated voice.

"_you'll know that when someday comes" _I'm mean, I know ^^,v

"_by the way I called just to say, happy 10__th__ friendsary! Gezz so gay!"_

"_hahahahaha… it is, just a bit but sweet" _I said in an assuring voice.

"_hahaha.. hey are you ready?"_

"_of course I am, I'm always ready!"_

"_hahaha… go down now I'm already here"_

"_hey your calling me while you're driving?" _I said as I saw him waiting outside his car.

"_yeah" _he simply said

*PAK* I hit him in on his head

"_what was that for?" _he asked me while rubbing his head

"_how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't be using cell phone while driving!"_

"_and how many times do I have to tell you that I can handle it"_

"_psh"_

"_fine fine! Sorry all right? I won't do it again anymore, this time I promise"_

I still didn't look at him. I am just afraid that he might got into an accident.

"_hey, I'm really sorry, forgive me please" _he said and hug from my back.

*deep sigh* _"how am I suppose to get angry with the one I love huh Kanata?" _I said and turn around to face him.

(_ _) - Kanata _"I'm sorry"_

"_it's all right already, just don't do that again, i'm just afraid something bad might happen so please don't do reckless things"_

Over reacting you think but hey, I just love this guy so much that I don't know if I can handle life without him. When you're in love you over react over things because you love them.

We headed to our favorite spot, the hill with a tree. It's not full moon but we decided to go here. We had picnic, he made it, sweet ain't he? Hahaha.. Kanata is a very tough person but very sweet at the same time.

And now we are headed home. It's midnight when we decided to go home and he is holding my hand while driving but the weird thing is he is trembling.

"_Hey, is something wrong?" I ask him_

"_nothing someday"_

"_are you really sure yam?"_

"_yeah, someday will you do me a favor?"_

"_uhmmm.. as long as I can do it why not? What's favor is it?"_

"_promise me that no matter what happen you'll live your life being happy"_

My heart began to throb and as he said those words I become sad and worried.

"_why are you telling these yam?"_

He didn't answer me what surprise me is when he unclasped his seatbelt and hug me

"_I love you Miyu, I love you only you, until all tomorrows are gone you're the only one I'll love"_

After that I felt that it is as if we're falling and I hear him scream because of pain I try to look up but he stopped me and said _"Just hold on to me my love, I won't let go of you"_

And minutes later everything went black.

As I open my eyes I saw a white ceiling I try to move then I heard them, my parents.

"_Oh thank God Miyu! Thank God your awake now!" _mom said

"_what happened?"_

"_you and Kanata got in an accident" _papa said

"_acci-" _then scenes from the last time flash back

"_where is he?" _

"_he's still unconscious"_

"_I wanna see him mum"_

We went to Kanata's room and I saw auntie and uncle sitting on the both sides of his bed, they both look tired and worried.

"_aun-"_

"_Miyu thank God you're awake now" _his mom said

"_auntie I'm sorry"_

"_why are you saying sorry? It was an accident Miyu none of us wants that to happen, and I am happy that even both of you were unconscious for several days already you both are alive."_

I don't know what to say so I just hug her and cry.

"_you can go to his side you know Miyu" _uncle said _"he's waiting for you"_

As I step forward to him scenes from the accident flash to my mind, and I hear his voice saying those lines again.

"_**I love you Miyu, I love you only you, until all tomorrows are gone you're the only one I'll love"**_

"_**Just hold on to me my love, I won't let go of you"**_

As I come closer I saw all his bruises, he has so many bandages. Gosh! And me? I only have minor injuries.

"_why didn't you tell me huh Kanata? You're so mean" _I said as I sat beside his bed and cry.

"_wake up now yam, l-look at m-me! *huk* I am totally fine! *huk* y- you succeeded on saving me *huk* I a perfectly fine! So you must get up…. *huk*please *huk* wake up now *huk*" _

Several days had past and I stayed by his side. I tell him stories. I am happy when he is responding to me. I didn't get tired.

Then the day we've been waiting for arrived. I was still at the house changing clothes when auntie called me and told me the good news but when I got there…..

He can't remember me…

He knows that there's a girl who stayed by his side took care of him and he made a promise with but..

The girl he's saying is not me but Akira one of our close childhood friend.

* * *

><p><strong>There is a part 2 of flashback.. keep reading..<strong>

**Sorry for the typos I have no eye glasses yet..**


	6. Flash Back Part2

****So here is the part 2. Enjoy every one! read the author's note at the bottom later!

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back Part 2<strong>

Miyu's POV (Point of View)

He is awake now, thank God he is okay now BUT

He can't remember US.. what's worst? Yeah you read it right there is much worse than him not remembering US…

And you know what is it?..

He can't remember me and what's painful is he thinks Akira is the one he is dreaming of, the girl he made promise under the moon.

**At the Canteen**

"are you sure with this set up Miyu?" Akira ask me

"yeah.."

"don't you think that it just makes the situation more complicated?" Akira

"it's true.. it makes the situation much more complicated but Akira him believing that you are the girl and you staying by his side makes him recover faster then I guess that I can handle the situation even though it became much more complicated"

"I don't love him the way you love him Miyu" Akira said

"but you care for him, please do this favor Akira, for me"

"I… I'll give it a try but as soon as he recover, promise me Miyu that we'll tell him the truth" Akira

With that I nodded.

I was right, he recovers fast BUT he still don't remember me.

I change school, I don't want to see him liking Akira even more.

And another BUT

They too change school, what's worst is…

We transfer in the same school.

Akira and I decided to treat each other as strangers but…

When DESTINY plays with us..

It let's us become more closer to each other.

**Present Time**

[Coffee Shop, Sunday]

"So this coming Saturday it is right?" I ask Kanata.

We decide to meet at a coffee shop so we can talk about his confession thingy. Even though he change from being a total good boy to a snob guy he still have this sweet little acts. He is the Kanata I know, th Kanata who loves to surprise his love.

"Yup! I hope it turns out good" Kanata

"It will be, since you personally done everything" I said

"Nah.. you help too.. and thanks" Kanata said and touch my hands. Electricity flows from his hands to mine. How I miss this, holding his hands.

**Kanata's POV (point of view)**

Ahhh .. a week from now Akira will know how I really feel about her, that I don't forgot how much I love her. Her name and face is the only thing I forgot not her place here in my heart.

"So this coming Saturday it is right?" Miyu ask me

We decide to meet at a coffee shop so we can talk about my confession.

"Yup! I hope it turns out good" I said

"It will be, since you personally done everything" Miyu

"Nah.. you help too.. and thanks" I said and touch her hands. I don't know why but electricity flows as I touch her hands and I don't know why but it felt like my hands are perfect fit to her hands, and it is as if I hold it long time ago. I was caught up by what I think then a hot liquid fall to my hands and as I look up I see her, crying. I don't know why but it pains my heart to see her cry. I thought that I am annoyed by her tears turns out that I am annoyed because I don't wanna see her in pain. Oh geez what am I saying? It sounds that I care for , well I do since were friends. Wait. We're friends right? I mean she helps me and.. arrggghhhh… why are things being complicated? I want to kiss her tears away.

BUT WHY?

"I'm sorry" finally she said. "I just remembered something… someone actually"

"Who?" I ask her

"The person I love" she said and look at me and smile "You know Kanata, like you, I made a promise to someone under the full moon. Every year I always say it to him in a full moon. You know what I promise him?" she ask

"No, what did you promise him?" I ask

She close her eyes before the said **"Under this full moon, I promise and swear with all of my heart that I, Miyu will wait until we are on the right age to be in a relationship and will only love Kanata until all tomorrows are gone."**

Shock that is the right description of my feelings now. How did she know that? It is the same promise Akira made to me except for the name I guess because whenever the scene where she promise me plays on my mind I can't hear the name but I know it is Akira or am I wrong? What the heck is going on.

She smile and laugh bitterly and pull out her hands to mine "I think I should go now, just give me a call if there are any changes" she said and left me in a daze how did she know that?

* * *

><p>hahaha... so there are 7-8 chapter's left of this. ^_^ sorry if I Update too slow I am busy guys..<p>

reaction/comment is accepted here ^_^


	7. Chapter 71:Confessions

**Chapter 7.1: Confession**

A/N: hi there everyone! How have you been? Hehehe.. Anyway… 3 chapters to go! Ohh.. I wanna request something to you guys… I want you to have reviews/comments to the last chapters okay? And ohh.. I have another fanfic.. it's a Card Captor Sakura fanfic so to those CCS lovers there please find time to read my CCS fanfic. I'll be posting it's prologue next week! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>*alarm clock ringing*<p>

As soon as it rings I shut it off. Honestly I didn't get enough sleep.. well scratch that I DIDN'T SLEEP AT ALL.. today is FRIDAY and you know what comes FRIDAY right? It's SATURDAY… uggghhh… SATURDAY! I HATE MYSELF for not telling him that the girl he loves is ME not AKIRA not SOMEBODY else but ME! I so my morning routine..

Make my bed

Take a bath

Brush my teeth

Put on my uniform..

Viola… I am ready for school.. in normal days I am still not ready at this time but heck… staying longer in my bead makes me just reminisce more and ughhh.. hurt more.. and I hate that fact.

"why so early dear?" mom

"uhm.. err.. I'm on duty… yeah.. duty" I lied

"ohh.. okay… " mom said then I ran to the door and put on my shoes

"hey honey you're not eating breakfast?" dad

"yeah.. I'll just grab something on the way to school" I lied again.. *sigh* I don't have an appetite any food right now. "bye MOM! Bye DAD! See you guys later!"

Actually I am not on duty today.. I just want to go to the rooftop and just stay there.. just be there.. Aside from OUR tree you know what I mean.. rooftop is the place that calms me…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rooftop<strong>_

* * *

><p>It's really nice here… the wind is so good…<p>

"you're early huh?" a voice behind me said.. even though I don't see him I know who owns that voice.

"yeah.. just feel like it" I said. Using my peripheral view he sit beside me. "you too you're early" I said to him without looking at him.

"yeah I can't sleep" he said

"you're just excited" I said jokingly to him

"you think so?" Kanata

"no.. I know so"

"how?" Kanata

"well.. let's just say that once upon a time I had been to that situation" I said looking up at the sky remembering how he confess to me.

"really? So you confess to a guy before?" Kanata

"well you could say that.." I said

"how did it go?" Kanata

"it turn out to be one of the memorable experiences I have.. one of the wonderful memories I have" I said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Miyu and Kanata 13 years old<em>

"hey" Kanata

"hi" I said

"why'd you ask me to go here all of a sudden?" Kanata. I ask him to go here on our favorite park.. because I will confess.. YES I'll confess to him.. I'll say that I am in love with him ever since we were kids.. (_ _) I know our friendship is at risk but.. I know that I will regret not telling him what I feel.. I know where too young but I don't want it to be too late either.

"uhmm… I just want to tell you something" I said as I look down gosh my heart is beating so fast!

"do you have a problem?" Kanata said with a worried voice and this time I know he turn to see me and hold my hand.

"yeah.." I said

"what is it?" Kanata said. I look at him and I know that he is worried I can see it to his eyes.

"this" I said as I point it to my heart "it hurts so much"

"WHAT?! We need you to get to the hospital immediately!" Kanata

"you know one of the things I love about you is being a caring person" I said

"what are you-" Kanata.. I cut him off..

"my heart hurts because it don't know what to do anymore…. Because it don't know how to stop this feeling anymore" I said as tears starts to stream down my face.

"hey Miyu.. what are you talking about? We need you to get to the hospital" Kanata said

"no.. I don't need to go there.. you see Kanata this heart of mine no matter how hard I tell this to not continue what it feels for you it don't listen to me… the more I ignore what I feel the more it grows.. Kanata I don't expect this but I love you.. I love you not only as a friend or as best friend or as a brother but I love you… don't ask me why or how 'cause I don't know.. all this heart knows is that I LOVE YOU…" I said.. at least telling him ease some of the burdens I feel in my heart.

"I…. ahh.. I -" Kanata said and I cut him off

"you don't have to answer… just please don't go away from me.. I promise that I'll not bug you about my feelings just let's stay as friends.. please" I said… I hope that he says yes

"don't you think we.. I mean you're too young to be definite to what you feel" Kanata said

"age doesn't matter in love Kanata and I am perfectly sure about what I feel" I said

"you know Miyu I don't expect confession to be like this" Kanata

"huh?" (-_-)7 what is he talking about

"what I was saying is that I never plan my confession to be like this" Kanata

"huh? Your confession?" (-_-)7

"you know you always annihilate my plans" Kanata… whaaattt? I destroy his plans? I look at him but before I can say something he cut me off.

"and you always cut me off.. will you listen to me this time?" Kanata said and I nod.. he's serious you know.. wait my heart beats even more faster oh gosh what am I gonna do? "you always cut me off, you're pretty clumsy too.." =3= (pout) am not but I didn't dare to speak he told me to listen remember.. he laugh a little "you're so childish BUT.. you're sweet, caring and I really don't know also when and how did I love you"

O_O – me "did I hear you-"

"I taught I told you to let me finish first?" Kanata then I shut my mouth "we are still young but since it's like this already.. can we stay close to each other? Will you stay by my side?" Kanata

"of course!" I said and hug him.. "I never thought you feel the same way.."

"well I never thought of that also" Kanata

"is it okay that you know.. we are still not a couple"

"yup.. it's just a label anyway and besides as long as I know that you are mine there wouldn't be a problem

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback END<strong>_

* * *

><p>"are you okay?" Kanata.. that brought me back to my senses<p>

"yeah I am"

"you sure?" Kanata

"yeah.. it's the result of not sleeping" I said and got up "see you later" I walk out to the rooftop.

* * *

><p>AN: hey guys comment please.. next **chapter 7.2: A day with Him **

*spoiler alert* it will be a date well technically it is not a date but their whole Friday will be spent together! ^_^v enjoy! Comment please!


End file.
